


[Podfic] The Strong Scent of Evergreen

by RsCreighton



Series: Evergreen [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Animal Death, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Consensual, Conversations, Courtship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Female Friendship, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Girl!Stiles, Humor, Knotting, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marking, Mating, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rule 63, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Unconventional Families, Underage Sex, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles start something new. "I am, you know," she whispers against his mouth, and he tilts his head in question. "Yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Strong Scent of Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



> Dancinbutterfly got permission from the fabulous rubykatewriting to have this podfic made, so here it is. ^_^ This story is absolutely amazing, and also my first attempt at a Teen Wolf podfic. :/ I hope it turned out well. 
> 
> Seriously the story is great you need to like go and give rubykatewriting all the kudos's and comments... go! ^_^

The Strong Scent of Evergreen

By: RubyKateWriting

3:33:14

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/97g1v1ho5mm3egd/The%20Strong%20Scent%20of%20Evergreen.zip)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oep2osg1eo4fwg8/The%20Strong%20Scent%20of%20Evergreen.m4b)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1fhkj1kakc5stfl/The%20Strong%20Scent%20of%20Evergreen.mp3)


End file.
